


Are you gonna ride me nico?

by AXEL_alien



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEL_alien/pseuds/AXEL_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico have sex :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gonna ride me nico?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fanfic and decided to post it here. Enjoy :D

Nico's POV 

The day after my party percy and I were sat on the couch. "Percy?" I asked him. "What babe?" He replied. "How long do we wait?" I said, "wait for what?" He questioned. I sighed and continued saying "our wedding percy!" He pulled me back in closer to him and kissed the top of my head. "Babe, all I know us that were gonna have to wait awhile. We got engaged yesterday and a wedding takes longer then that to plan." I sighed and looked up at my soon to be husband and kissed him. his sea blue-green eyes instantly fluttering shut as he sunk deeper into the kiss. I laced my arms around his neck as he moved his to place them around my waist. he broke away from the kiss to kiss down my neck finding my sweet spot almost instantly as I let out a small moan. after that I reattached our lips kissing him passionately. so he licked my lip and I parted them letting his tough enter my mouth. we battled for dominance nada strange desire took over me as I started to take control of the kiss earning a large groan from percy. I started kissing down his neck as moan after moan escaped from his mouth. I pulled his shirt off and then slipped off mine. I stared down and his tanned chest and his well defined abs as I rubbed them with my hand. I pecked his lips and then I kissed down his jawline. I sucked and nibbled at his neck as I made my way down. "Nico... uuuuuggghhhhh... Nico, baby wha-what are you doing." He said in between breaths as I sucked at his nipple. "i love you percy." I all I said as I started to kiss down his stomach. I could feel his bulge on the lower part if my stomach and looked up at him with a smirk. "enjoying this aren't you?" I questioned him with lust in my voice. his eyes were glazed over with pleasure as he arched his back. "stop... teasing me... you... bastard!" He said in between heavy pants. "a little needy aren't we?" I asked with a devilish smirk. "Don't make me beg nico!" He grunted. His breath hitched as I reached his shorts. I fiddled with the elastic band for a while as I started to palm him through his pants earning an intense groan to leave his bruised lips. I slipped off his pants and boxers when he arched his back and he moaned when I touched his angry red cock. "Please Nico take me! Make me yours!" He grunted "that's what I wanted to hear " I said as I took him all the way into my mouth hearing the largest moan of the day. "Ugh, Nico you feel so good... I-I'm gonna" I pulled off and griped the bottom of his dick squeezing tightly. "I'm not done with you yet." I say getting a groan of pain and frustration from percy. I climbed off of him and ran over to the dresser to get the lube. I retrieved if and ran back over to percy. Squirting a generous glob into my hand. I then rubbed all over Percy's monster 9 inch cock. He moaned with pleaser at the small handjob. After slicking him up I rubbed a bit on my entrance. "Are you gonna ride me?" He question lust filling his eyes. I nodded winking at him as I pushed him over and line up his member with me entrance.

Percy's POV 

What was Nico doing? One second were cuddling the next second he's giving me a blowjob! "Are you gonna ride me?" I asked getting impossible harder at the thought. he nodded with a wink that sent goosebumps to go through my body. he lined me up with his entrance and looked at me. "are you ready?" he asked. I groaned as my tip touched the rim of his ass. "of course!" I moan. he suck down slightly taking in about an inch and clenched tightly sending a wave if pleasure to pulse through my body. "ugh... you fucking tease!" I screamed. He sank down so that he was fully seated and started grinding. "Does that feel good babe?" He asked seductively. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned "so good baby... ugh fuck... faster nico please faster!" He started bouncing up and down and that was all it took to send me over the edge. I came deep inside him with a groan. "Damn it percy I wasn't done with you!" He yelled. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry babe, here let me make it up to you." I said I lifted him off of me and laid him down on the bed kissing his neck and sucking in his sweet spot. After I left a pretty deep mark I started to kiss down his pale almost defined abs. As I made my way down his stomach I played with his nipples earning several groans. I grabbed his cock and stroked it gently teasing him like he had done to me. He moaned my name making it hard to keep control. I brought his tip to my mouth licking the slit and then taking it all in my mouth. He groaned as I deepthroated his 7 inch member. "Percy... ugh... percy I'm gonna!" He didn't get to finish his warning as he came hard in my mouth.. I swallowed and smiled happily up at my soon to be husband. "You tasted good." I say breathlessly as Nico cuddles into my chest on the couch. "I love you." He says half asleep. "I love you too." I say letting sleep overtake me.


End file.
